XY TM List
Obtained the Bug Badge * TM83 Infestation '- Gift from Viola after defeating her * '''TM27 Return '- Route 4, Gift from Dexio * 'TM54 False Swipe '- Sycamore Lab 3F, Gift from the Scientist after seeing at least 30 different Pokemon * '''TM78 Bulldoze - Buy from Lumiose City 'South Boulevard' Pokemon Center * TM76 Struggle Bug - Buy from Lumiose City 'South Boulevard' Pokemon Center * TM75 Swords Dance - Buy from Lumiose City 'South Boulevard' Pokemon Center * TM11 Sunny Day - Buy from Lumiose City 'South Boulevard' Pokemon Center * TM18 Rain Dance - Buy from Lumiose City 'South Boulevard' Pokemon Center After meeting Sycamore, Lysandre, and Diantha for the first time * TM01 Hone Claws '- Route 5, on a ledge in the northwest * '''TM46 Thief '- Camphrier Town, Gift from a Punk Girl in Cassius' house * 'TM09 Venoshock '- Route 6, south of Tourist Mari * '''HM01 Cut - Parfum Palace, in the center of the southwest hedge maze in the garden * TM17 Protect '''- Parfum Palace, Gift from the Butler after the fireworks show After clearing the Snorlax on Route 7 * '''TM94 Rock Smash - Ambrette Town, Gift from a girl outside the Aquarium * TM96 Nature Power - Hotel Ambrette 1F, Gift from a girl * TM65 Shadow Claw '- Glittering Cave 1F, the third dead-end path * '''TM44 Rest '- Hotel Cyllage, Gift from a man * '''TM88 Sleep Talk - Hotel Cyllage, Gift from a girl * TM66 Payback - Geosenge Town, Gift from a Monsieur in the Pokemon Center Obtained the Cliff Badge * TM39 Rock Tomb '- Gift from Grant after defeating him * '''TM40 Aerial Ace '- Connecting Cave, requires Strength * 'TM21 Frustration '- Connecting Cave, requires Strength * 'TM73 Thunder Wave '- Route 10, requires Strength * 'TM69 Rock Polish '- Route 11, requires Cut * '''TM70 Flash - Reflection Cave B1F, Gift from Tierno in the southwest corner * TM74 Gyro Ball '- Reflection Cave B2F, in the hidden passage * '''TM28 Dig '- Buy from Shalour City Pokemon Center * 'TM84 Poison Jab '- Buy from Shalour City Pokemon Center * 'TM20 Safeguard '- Buy from Shalour City Pokemon Center * 'TM07 Hail '- Buy from Shalour City Pokemon Center * 'TM37 Sandstorm '- Buy from Shalour City Pokemon Center '''Obtained the Rumble Badge * TM98 Power-Up Punch '- Gift from Korrina after defeating her * '''TM47 Low Sweep '- Tower of Mastery 4F, Gift from the Psychic After defeating Korrina for the third time * 'HM03 Surf '- Shalour City, Gift from Calem/Serena upon reaching the eastern gate * 'TM19 Roost '- Route 8, requires Surf * 'TM45 Attract '- Route 12, Gift from the girl in the cottage * 'TM81 X-Scissor '- Azure Bay, southwestern island full of grass * 'TM62 Acrobatics '- Coumarine City Bay Area, Gift from a girl after clearing her daily guessing game * 'TM63 Embargo '- Coumarine City Bay Area, Gift from a girl after clearing her daily guessing game * 'TM92 Trick Room '- Coumarine City Bay Area, Gift from a girl after clearing her daily guessing game * 'TM100 Confide '- Coumarine City Bay Area, Gift from a girl after clearing her daily guessing game * 'HM02 Fly '- Coumarine City Mountainside Area, Gift from Professor Sycamore * 'TM57 Charge Beam '- Route 13, requires Rock Smash '''Obtained the Plant Badge * TM86 Grass Knot - Gift from Ramos after defeating him * TM43 Flame Charge '- Kalos Power Plant, Gift from a worker after Team Flare is chased out After chasing Team Flare out of the Poke Ball Factory * '''TM82 Dragon Tail '- Lumiose Museum 1F, Gift from an Ace Trainer * 'TM49 Echoed Voice '- Hotel Richissime 5F, Gift from a girl in the bathroom '''Obtained the Voltage Badge * TM24 Thunderbolt '- Gift from Clemont after defeating him * '''TM61 Will-O-Wisp '- Route 14, south of Fairy Tale Girl Imogen which will require Cut to access * 'TM06 Toxic '- Route 14, Gift from a Hex Maniac north of Ranger Reed * 'TM41 Torment '- Laverre City, Gift from a boy near the Route 14 gate 'Obtained the Fairy Badge ' * '''TM99 Dazzling Gleam - Gift from Valerie after defeating her After chasing Team Flare out of the Poke Ball Factory * TM95 Snarl '- Lost Tower North, in the north central room which requires Rock Smash to access * '''TM56 Fling '- Lost Tower South, Gift from a Roller Skater in the southwest corner * 'TM42 Facade '- Dendemille Town, Gift from the Youngster in the southwest house * 'TM79 Frost Breath '- Frost Cavern 2F, in the southeast chamber that is accessed from 3F After chasing Team Flare out of Frost Cavern * '''TM35 Flamethrower - Anistar City Pokemon Center, Gift from a Hex Maniac from AM - 5:59 PM * TM77 Psych Up - Anistar City Pokemon Center, Gift from a Hex Maniac from PM - 7:59 PM * TM90 Substitute - Anistar City Pokemon Center, Gift from a Hex Maniac from PM - 3:59 PM * TM32 Double Team - Anistar City Pokemon Center, Gift from a Hex Maniac from PM - 10:59 PM * TM10 Hidden Power - Anistar City, Gift from a Psychic in the house next to the Boutique * TM14 Blizzard '- Buy from Anistar City Pokemon Center * '''TM25 Thunder '- Buy from Anistar City Pokemon Center * 'TM38 Fire Blast '- Buy from Anistar City Pokemon Center * 'TM52 Focus Blast '- Buy from Anistar City Pokemon Center * 'TM15 Hyper Beam '- Buy from Anistar City Pokemon Center 'Obtained the Psychic Badge ' * 'TM04 Calm Mind '- Gift from Olympia after defeating her * 'TM12 Taunt '- Lysandre Labs B1F - Gift from the Grunt in the western room After the Team Flare subplot is completed * '''TM31 Brick Break - Terminus Cave, in the small chamber at the end of the eastern elevated tracks * TM30 Shadow Ball '- Terminus Cave B2F, by the mine cart in the pit area which requires Rock Smash to reach * '''TM89 U-turn '- Couriway Station, Gift from the old woman * 'TM55 Scald '- Hotel Couriway, Gift from the girl in the lobby after correctly answering her quiz * 'TM36 Sludge Bomb '- Route 19, near the Couriway gate but requires Surf to reach * 'HM05 Waterfall '- Route 19, Gift from Shauna after defeating her and the other two rivals sans Calem/Serena * 'TM08 Bulk Up '- Snowbelle City, Gift from the Battle Girl in the leftmost of the two houses north of the Pokemon Center * '''TM53 Energy Ball - Route 20 'Area 7', near Hex Maniac Desdemona which requires Cut to reach * TM22 Solarbeam '- Route 21, southeast of Ace Trainer Evan which requires Strength, Surf, and Cut '''Obtained the Iceberg Badge ' * '''TM13 Ice Beam - Gift from Wulfric after defeating him * TM97 Dark Pulse '- Route 15, must access from Route 16 using Cut, Strength, and Waterfall * '''TM71 Stone Edge '- Frost Cavern Exterior, east end of the river which requires Surf and Waterfall * 'TM80 Rock Slide '- Couriway Town, southeast of the hotel which requires Surf and Waterfall * 'TM29 Psychic '- Pokemon Village, atop the western waterfall * 'TM26 Earthquake '- Route 22, southeast of the Chamber of Emptiness which requires Surf, Strength, and Waterfall * 'TM03 Psyshock '- Victory Road Cave 1, behind the waterfall which can be accessed from Grove 2 and requires Rock Smash * '''TM02 Dragon Claw - Victory Road Grove 4, northeast of Hiker Corwin which requires Surf and Waterfall Obtained only in the postgame * 'TM16 Light Screen '- Buy from Kiloude City Pokemon Center * 'TM33 Reflect '- Buy from Kiloude City Pokemon Center * 'TM50 Overheat '- Buy from Kiloude City Pokemon Center * 'TM68 Giga Impact '- Buy from Kiloude City Pokemon Center * 'TM93 Wild Charge '- Buy from Kiloude City Pokemon Center * 'TM58 Sky Drop '- Kiloude City, Gift from the Rising Star girl in the northwesternmost house * 'TM91 Flash Cannon '- Kiloude City, Gift from the Preschooler in the house east of the Pokemon Center * 'TM05 Roar '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM23 Smack Down '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM34 Sludge Wave '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM48 Round '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM51 Steel Wing '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM59 Incinerate '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM60 Quash '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM64 Explosion '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM67 Retaliate '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM72 Volt Switch '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM85 Dream Eater '- Buy from the Battle Maison * 'TM87 Swagger '- Buy from the Battle Maison Category:TM Lists